Destiny
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Karena masa lalu, mereka bersatu. /#SHBF7/Prompt : Switch


**BRUK**

Sebuah tabrakan kecil terjadi di sebuah koridor Universitas Tokyo. Beberapa buku terlihat berjatuhan. Seorang pemuda dengan _headphone_ bergambar kipas dengan warna merah-putih terpasang di telinganya tampak sedikit terkejut atas insiden itu. Begitupun dengan gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Gadis yang tadinya sibuk dengan buku bacaannya itu sedikit memekik kesakitan saat bahunya ditubruk oleh Pemuda itu.

Sedikit mengangkat kepala, mereka menatap netra masing-masing. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _lavender_.

 **Deg-deg**

Jantung mereka terasa berdenyut sakit saat netra mereka bertaut.

"..."

"Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu segera mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"T-terimakasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Begitupun gadis itu. Mereka seolah akan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun siapa sangka, dengan pertemuan itu, mereka telah membuka kembali rahasia masa lalu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kalung bangsawan yang mereka kenakan dibalik baju mereka tampak berkedip mengeluarkan cahayanya.

 **WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Prompt : Switch**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang sahabat, Ino Yamanaka. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku di atas meja dan menaruh tas selempangnya di samping buku-buku itu.

"Hei." Sapa Ino saat melihat sahabat karibnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu menyeruput jus nanas di depannya yang telah dipesan Ino sebelumnya.

"Setelah ini apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Ino seraya menyuapkan sepotong sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm.." Hinata tampak berpikir, "...aku ada acara makan siang dengan Ayah. Selebihnya..."

Perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata sang ayah tercinta-lah yang menghubunginya.

"Iya Ayah.." Kata Hinata memulai komunikasi.

 **"..."**

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang." Ino yang ada disamping Hinata memandang gadis itu penasaran.

 **"..."**

"Iya Ayah."

Hinata menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah sang Ayah memutuskan sambungan. Ia kembali menyeruput jus nanasnya lagi dan mengambil buku beserta tasnya.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu memeluk sahabatnya. "Ya, siang ini Ayah ada meeting, jadi makan siangnya dipercepat. Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati."

 **OoOoO**

Malam ini alam tampak tak bersahabat. Di tengah kesunyian malam, angin berhembus kencang seakan akan membuat badai. Awan gelap berkumpul membuat petir menyambar-nyambar. Perlahan rintikan hujan jatuh membasahi bumi seiring petir yang terus mengamuk.

Di dua kamar yang berbeda, sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti sepasang anak manusia yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup mereka.

 **OoOoO**

Seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya mentari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Pemuda itu menguap, sambil masih memejamkan mata ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggelung rambut.

Menuruni tempat tidur ㅡmasih dengan memejamkan mataㅡ pemuda itu pergi ke sisi kiri kamar, membuka pintu dan...

 **Duk**

"Aw!" Kening mulusnya membentur sesuatu. Dibuka matanya perlahan, melihat apa yang ia tabrak.

"Lemari?" Cicitnya bingung. Diedarkan mata _onyx_ -nya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Dahinya menyerngit bingung, ini...

...bukan kamarnya!

Ia menoleh bingung. Dimana dia berada? Terdapat sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berpose dengan setelan kemeja berukuran jumbo tergantung di dinding. Menoleh ke cermin, ia melihat siluet pemuda tampan ㅡseperti yang ada di foto ituㅡ di pantulan cermin.

"Si-siapa d-dia? A-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa...?!"

Pemuda itu mematung di depan cermin. Memikirkan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

 **Tok- Tok-**

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menampakkan sesosok wanita bermata _onyx_ berambut panjang, kira-kira berumur 40-an.

"Sasuke?" Panggil wanita itu setelah membuka pintu, "ah! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah bersiap! Kita akan ibadah jam 8 hari ini."

"A-apa?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyahut bingung.

"Ibu dan ayah harus keluarkota siang ini, jadi tidak bisa ibadah siang. Cepat bersiap ya!" Wanita yang menyebut dirinya 'ibu' itu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Sa-sasuke? Jadi pemuda ini bernama Sasuke? Aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi!"

 **OoOoO**

Dilain tempat, tidak berbeda dengan keadaan di kamar Sasuke. Seorang gadis berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap tajam ke siluet gadis yang terpampang di depannya.

Gadis dengan mata _amethys_ berambut indigo panjang. Tubuh yang... Hm, bisa dikatakan seksi. Dada besar. Dan... Oh _damn_! Siapa gadis cantik ini?

"Hinata- _nee_!" Seseorang dengan tidak sopannya menggedor pintu, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu sang gadis, karena ia terbiasa untuk mendengar hal itu, ya kakaknya, Itachi, sering melakukan itu.

Melangkah mendekati pintu, membukanya dan sosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata yang sama berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lho? Belum bersiap?! Astagah! Kita akan terlambat!" Pekik gadis itu.

"Terlambat apa?"

"Ya Ampun, Hinata- _nee_! Kita akan pergi ke gereja, ingat?! Hari minggu!" Pekik gadis kecil itu lagi.

 **"Jadi... Nama gadis cantik ini, Hinata?"**

 **OoOoO**

Di sebuah _cafe_ sepasang muda-mudi duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka berhasil menghubungi satu sama lain siang tadi, dan sepakat untuk ketemu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Sampai kapan aku ada ditubuhmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang ada di tubuh Hinata.

Hinata ㅡyang ada di tubuh Sasukeㅡ menggeleng lemah.

"Hah!" Sasuke ㅡyang ada di tubuh Hinataㅡ membuang nafas kasar.

Minuman yang ada di depan mereka sudah hampir habis. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka alami saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai kita kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing, aku akan menjalani kehidupanmu, dan kau..."

"Iya, a-aku akan menjalani kehidupanmu." Potong Hinata ㅡyang ada di tubuh Sasukeㅡ.

 **OoOoO**

Seperti _de javu_ , di tengah kesunyian malam, angin berhembus kencang seakan akan membuat badai. Awan gelap berkumpul membuat petir menyambar-nyambar. Perlahan rintikan hujan jatuh membasahi bumi seiring petir yang terus mengamuk.

Di dua kamar yang berbeda, sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti sepasang anak manusia yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada hidup mereka.

 **OoOoO**

Fajar menyingsing, seorang gadis membuka matanya malas. Dihembuskannya nafas dengan kasar. Hari ini, ia benar-benar akan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha, entah sampai kapan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat foto jumbo Sasuke yang ada tergantung di atas tempat tidur.

Kosong.

Tunggu dulu! Ia mengangkat tubuhnya secepat kilat, mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ini...

...kamarnya!

Hinata melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju cermin. Ia melihat gadis cantik dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakkan tengah tersenyum. Itu...

...dirinya! Dia telah kembali.

"YEY!"

 **OoOoO**

"YUHU~!"

Dilain tempat, pemuda berambut _raven_ ikut memekik senang. Ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa? Kemarin itu apa ia hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bahkan ia menambar dan mencubit tubuhㅡHinataㅡnya beberapa kali.

Ah! Mengingat itu, mungkin gadis itu akan marah-marah jika melihat memar di tubuhnya.

 **BRAK**

Pintunya dibuka paksa oleh seseorang yang ternyata...

...kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Itachi dengan wajah khawatir, "...ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

" _Aniki_ , dimana Ayah?"

Kening Itachi menyerngit heran, tidak biasanya sang adik tercinta menanyakan keberadaan ayah mereka pagi-pagi, "Ayah ada di meja makan..." Sasuke melesat pergi, meninggalkan Itachi, "...kurasa."

 **OoOoO**

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" Hiashi memandang putrinya khawatir. Dia memang pernah mendengar dari kakeknya yang menceritakan tentang legenda leluhurnya, tetapi ia tidak benar-benar percaya. Sampai detik ini.

"Aku bertukar jiwa, Ayah. Beruntung hanya sehari. Apa... yang diceritakan kakek dulu memang nyata?" Tanya Hinata.

Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke salah satu rak bukunya. Mengambil sebuah buku yang sampulnya terlihat begitu tua berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Ia kembali duduk di samping Hinata, membuka buku itu.

"Ayah hanya menganggap itu sebagai cerita dongeng saja sebelumnya, tapi.. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, mungkin saja itu memang terjadi. Ayah akan membicarakan hal ini dengan kakekmu."

 **2000 tahun yang lalu, saat Sang Pencipta masih berbicara dengan umatnya tanpa perantara. Dua klan yang terus berseteru dibuat bungkam oleh-Nya. Sebuah peringatan yang dibuat untuk mendamaikan dunia** **ㅡ** **walau sementara** **ㅡ** **. Dua klan itu adalah Uchiha dan Hyuuga.**

 **Mereka diharuskan untuk 'membayar' dosa-dosa mereka dengan melakukan persembahan hewan ternak sebanyak 10 ekor setahun sekali. Selain itu, Sang Pencipta memberikan sebuah penawaran, kedua klan tersebut akan berhenti memberikan persembahan jika keturunan murni mereka yang ke 2000 bersatu.**

 **Klan Hyuuga harus memberikan kalung batu dengan ukiran seperti Api yang** **ㅡ** **telah memiliki unsur magis** **ㅡ** **dipakai oleh ketua klan kepada keturunan anak pertama, cucu pertama, dan seterusnya. Sedangkan klan Uchiha harus memberikan kalung batu dengan ukiran berbentuk Kipas yang** **ㅡ** **telah memiliki unsur magis** **ㅡ** **dipakai oleh ketua klan kepada keturunan anak kedua, cucu kedua, dan seterusnya.**

 **OoOoO**

"Apa yang dimaksudkan dengan kata _'bersatu'_ , Ayah?" Tanya Sasuke. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar cerita seperti itu dari Ayahnya sambil memegang kalung bangsawan miliknya.

"Ayah tidak yakin tentang itu, Sasuke. Mungkin... menikah?" Ujar Fugaku bertanya ragu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Mikoto ㅡibunyaㅡ dan Itachi hanya saling berpandangan.

"Ayah akan pergi menemui Hiashi Hyuuga secepatnya untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Kata Fugaku.

 **OoOoO**

Disebuah restauran tradisional yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo dipilih oleh para ketua klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha untuk berdiskusi. Hanya ada Hiashi beserta Ayahnya, Hinatsu dan Fugaku.

"Menikah ya?" Ayah Hiashi yang berarti kakek Hinata, Hinatsu berucap santai.

"Atau jika Anda memiliki jalan keluar yang lain?" Ucap Fugaku.

"Aku tidak masalah jika menikah adalah jalan keluarnya." Kata Hinatsu, "tetapi... sebelum hari pernikahan, Hinata dan Sasuke dilarang untuk bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dari cerita yang ku dengar dari Hinata, sepertinya jiwa mereka akan bertukar jika sebelumnya mereka saling mengontak mata." Ujar Hinatsu. "Dia bilang, dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi Ayah, mereka akan menjadi suami-isteri, bagaimana cara mereka saling mengenal sebelum pernikahan?" Kata Hiashi.

"Mereka bisa berhubungan melalui telepon. Dan... Kurasa, kita harus melakukan pernikahan setelah mereka menyelesaikan kuliah. Bukankah mereka akan selesai 4 bulan lagi?"

Hiashi dan Fugaku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tetapi, sebelum itu, kita harus mengikat mereka dalam pertunangan. 1 bulan lagi. Bagaimana?" Usul Fugaku.

Dan pertemuan itu pun menghasilkan jalan keluar yang terbaik.

 **OoOoO**

 **1 bulan kemudian,**

 **Beberapa menit sebelum pesta pertunangan.**

Ino Yamanaka memasuki ruangan Hinata dengan wajah berseri. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah duduk di depan meja rias. Gadis itu berlari kecil mendekati Hinata dan meluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata! Sahabatku yang paling cantik! Aku tidak percaya kau akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke!" Serang Ino dengan suara cerianya. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dia, dan aku pun tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertunangan, heh?"

Hinata tersenyum, "ceritanya sangat panjang dan tidak masuk akal, Ino."

"Sepanjang apapun itu, aku siap mendengarkannya. Berceritalah jika kau sudah siap." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk lalu memeluk Ino, "terimakasih, Ino."

 **...**

Hinata menyematkan cincin silver polos dengan ukiran namanya dibagian dalam pada jari manis Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menyematkan cincin serupa dengan ukiran nama Sasuke dibagian dalamnya pada jari manisnya. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah ia menyematkan cincinnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke belum diperbolehkan untuk saling menatap, oleh karena itu mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada kalung bangsawan yang mereka kenakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh berciuman untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan semi-resmi kalian."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar ucapan MC itu, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya. Tangannya menarik pinggang Hinata, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku merasa kita seperti dikorbankan untuk kesalahan leluhur kita. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak keberatan." Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "ya, kurasa, aku juga tidak merasa terbebani."

 **CHU~**

Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Menyatukan dua insan. Ditengah tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang bergemuruh, mereka mendengar suara bisikan, lirih namun terdengar jelas, sangat jelas.

 **"Semuanya selesai!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N : Jika tidak masuk kategori, tolong beritahu aku ya^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca

 **ㅡ** **20160121**

 _Alicia_


End file.
